A Cry In the Dark
by NoLongerUpdated
Summary: [COMPLETE]There was a time when Audrey Tahlia was a Vida.But now she's an assasin of not only vampires but any other living thing.But what happens when she get's an offer to kill her own mother?Will she accept and kill the woman who disowned her?Please RR
1. There was a time when I was once a Vida

-1-

-Audrey-

I crouched behind a few boxes that were left in the fire escape and waited for the man I had been hired to kill. I had been waiting for a few hours and my legs were starting to get cramps in them but I ignored them. 

The backdoor of the stripclub opened and the music boomed through the street. A short balding man is his mid-thirties stepped out. He had a slight bulge in his coat pocket where his hand was stuffed. The man looked around for a second before he pulled out a gaudy bra from his pocket and shoved it into his face inhaling the scent. He had been doing this everynight for two months now.

As he continued rubbing and breathing in the scent of the bra I carefully aimed my gun and fired. He instantly fell but he was still holding the bra loosely in his hands. I jumped down from the fire escape and rubbed my leg where the cramps were. I knew I had nothing to worry about since the music completely covered the sound of the shot and if anyone had heard the neigbourhood the club was in the sound of a gun was not uncommon. 

I pulled my hood up and my glasses on as soon as the cramps had disappeared. I stepped over the man's body and walked to my car four blocks down, and then made the call confirming the kill. I had been paid already so I didn't have to pick the money up.

This man was Jacob Kowitz and I had been hired by his wife to kill him. His wife was an impatient woman who had a terrible gambling problem. She had unwisely made a few bets with the wrong people and now needed to pay it off. Her husband's life insurance should have covered her debts and should have left her with "enough to make more". 

As I drove home I sighed. There was a time when my job was to protect humans not to kill them. There was also a time when I had a family. There was a time when I was a Vida.

A/N-Hey people! Yeah short chapter but bleh. Meep yeah i hope you like this story! I actually planned the whole thing out and I wrote it down :) I hope you enjoy!! Please Review and if you feel like leaving suggestions I may take them!!


	2. Michel

A/N- This chapter isn't my best I admit but it's not had. It is very important though.

-2-

-Audrey-

"She's awake at last."Xavier said as I walked into my kitchen.

"Good morning, afternoon, or night Xavier." I said."Now what are you doing here?"

Xavier is the vampire who had taken me in after my family disowned me. He has kept it secret that I was a Vida and get's me most of my jobs. Xavier has black hair, fair skin, and green eyes. He has quite an interesting history.

"Tsk. Tsk. She suspects something's up. Why does she not think that Xavier just came to visit? Can Xavier not come visit his lovely friend just to say hello? Just to enjoy her company?"he asked.

"Cut the crap Xavier you only wait for me to wake up when something's up."I said yawning.

"Honestly Audrey you should learn to be more pleasant. Coffee?"he offered.

"No thanks."I said scratching my head.

"I've gotten her to say thanks! How grand!"

"Xavier I'm going to slap you in to minutes if you continue doing that. "

"Audrey my dear. Do you really think I will feel threatened by a slap? I've been alive for over three hundred years. "

"Fine fine.... Now why are you here?"

"I have another client."

"Mmhmm..."

"And he's a vampire...."

"MMhmm..."

"And he wants you to kill someone but he also wants to meet up with you."

"When?"

"Today."

"What time?"

"In about an hour?"

"Fine. Where?"

"That cafe' on Main Street."

"There are a lot of Cafe's Xavier."

"The one with the waitress you hate,"

"Fine."

"I'll wait for you to get ready."

"Xavier for the last time you're not going to see anything above or below my belly button."

"We're a bit cocky are we? No I just want to make sure nothing happens to you on your way."

I glared at him. Usually Xavier wouldn't bother to wait a minute more then he had to. "Why?"

"Audrey.... You'll see. Now get ready I'm hungry."Xavier smiled.

"Haha funny." I said and went to get changed.

- - -

"I don't know why you didn't just do that before you came over."I grumbled as we walked to cafe'.

"I told you could go and look at the birds." Xavier replied."Plus she's still a live and no one saw us."

"Please you got a hooker, rented a room, and told me to go to the balcony and look at rats with wings poop at people." I said irritated.

"See that's you're favourite thing. Birds pooping on people. That practically a movie for you." Xavier put his arm around me when a man glanced at me.

"With porn sound effects."I grumbled.

"It was only her. I only fed off her and that's it and you know it." he replied.

"It's you only fed off of her or she was really bad in bed." I said. He laughed and we entered the cafe'. He quickly went to a table where a vampire with ash blonde hair was chatting with a waitress that I would've loved to hurt.

"Michel."Xavier greeted.

"Xavier."the vampired greeted. The waitress shot me an evil look that I returned.

"Michel this is Audrey."Xavier introuduced us.

"Nice to meet you."Michel said sticking his hand out. I shook it.

"Anything you guys want?" the waitress asked impatiently.

"Carla it would be lovely to order but I believe my dear friends should get their menu's."Michel said. Carla turned pink and went to get us our menu's."Quite annoying that one."

"I know. Please tell me that's her youi want the hit on." I said my voice low.

"No I'm sorry my dear but perhaps I will do that myself if you like?"Michel asked.

"Not the same. "I said shaking my head. Michel laughed.

"Michel, the job,"Xavier reminded him.

"Always so impatient Xavier. Wait till she get's our menu's."Michel said.

"You guys knew each other beforehand?"I asked.

"I knew Xavier even before he was a vampire. When he was still a triste."Michel answer."I was the one who helped change him after that fight with-"

"Michel shutup the waitress is coming."Xavier snapped. I knew that wasn't why Xavier told Michel to shutup though. Xavier had told me he had gotten himself into a fight with someone and lost a lot of blood. A vampire had then changed him but he never told me who he had fought with and who had changed him.

"Coffee, black."I said without touching the menu. Carla glared at me and then took Michel and Xavier's order's. I quickly got my cup of black coffee but didn't drink it.

"Not thirsty?"Michel asked.

"No Carla probabaly spat in it. I just ordered it to make her do work. "I replied.

"Clever."Michel said.

"Thankyou." I started slapping a packet of sugar against my cup. I then lowered my voice,"What about the kill?"

"Ah yes of course. The person I want you to kill is responsible for many deaths. I don't want to kill her myself because then I will have every witch and wizard after my blood. You see I hear that you can cover your tracks very well my dear Audrey. I also hear that people believe you're dead so they won't even attempt to find you."Michel explained.

"Mmmhmm....Who's this person?" I asked pouring the sugar into my cup.

"Audrey are you into revenge?"Michel asked. Xavier looked at me as if he were worried.

"Yeah." I said I took another packet of sugar and started slapping it against my cup.

"Good. I think you'll be very happy then with the person I want you to kill. I want my hit after Dominique Vida."he said. The packet split open.

A/N-((soap opera voice and music)) Will Audrey accept the hit to kill her mother? Will Audrye ever learn of Xavier's complete history? And will the sugar packet have left a mess? Find out in the next chapter of a Cry in the Dark!!! heh yeah I had to do somethign slightly amusing hehe meep:). Please Review!


	3. A Cry In The Dark

-3-

-Audrey-

__

It's late and there are no other cars in the parking lot. I step out of the car and walk to the grocery store. I haven't eaten in two days and my senses aren't as sharp as they usually are so I do not sense the vampire following me. 

As soon as I'm away from my car the vampire grabs my left wrist. I quickly spin around and throw a punch at her. I hear a crunch as my fist meets her nose. She falls back and releases my wrist and I quickly unsheath one of my knives and go for her heart. She recovers quicker then I expect and throws me against the side of the grocery store. The knife falls out of my hands and before I could get out another one the vampire has her own very close to my throat.

"Well, well, well. What in the world is a Vida doing out here? Aren't you usually at parties killing vampires?"she asks. "Which one are you? Adianna, Ambrosia, or Sarah?" I don't answer because her body is pressed against my back where she had twitsed my arms to and I was trying to find a way to escape.

"To old to be Sarah. And to young to be Dominique so of coruse that's out. So you have to be Adianna or Ambrosia... Blue eyes and black hair.... You're Ambrosia aren't you? Yes you are.... Everyone else in your family has blonde hair am I right?" she asked when I didn't answer. I remain silent."So rude Ambrosia. Why don't you answer when people talk to you? I guess you won't be answering that either. I'm Catherine. One of the vampires your mother had killed was my mother. SO I think I should return the favour. An eye for an eye, a life for a life."

She drops her own knife and takes one out of the sheath located on my back. She presses it into my kneck and I let out a cry of pain. Before she can take a drink though something grabs her off. She had dropped my knife and I quickly reach for it in case I needed it. I saw that whoever pulled her off had slamemd her against the wall and plunged the knife I had dropped before into her heart. He twisted it and pulled it out. He then walked towards me. 

"Ambrosia put the knife down."he said.

"You think I'm stupid?"I asked.

"Ambrosia. Knife down."he said. I thought about atatcking him and killing him, but something stopped me. He was a vampire, definiatley so I would just be doing what i had always been trained to do. The vampire gave me my knife that he had used to kill Catherine."Now will you put the knife down?"

"Who are you?"I ask. I lower my knife slightly but I didn't put it down completely.

"My name's Xavier."the vampire said.

- - -

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom. I had rolled off sometime during my dream. I had dreamed of the first time I met Xavier, and the first time I was rescued by a vampire. It had not been the first time I was almost killed by one though. 

I picked up my blanket and threw it on my bed. I knew I had the dream because Michel had told me to sleep on the decision and my body was reminding me what my mother put me through. I had to hide in my car for two days without food and speant two weeks worrying that Xavier would kill me. I had to move into an apartment in the vampire city of New Mayhem where the aura of the vampires was so strong I would get nauseous till I finally adapted. 

I sighed. Could I really kill my own mother? I had killed the mothers of others for pay but my own? The woman who had given me life? The woman who trained me to hunt? The woman who had disowned me and almost took my magic away. The woman who now denies I was her daughter, that I ever existed...

I quickly got up and changed. Xavier had told me that he would be in Las Noches that night just in case I needed to talk to him. He never told me where he had lived. He also never told me why he saved me.

As I enter the club a few of the vampires looked at me but none attacked sionce Xavier had blood claim.(It wasn't true but for some reason this is what he told me.) I walked to the bar where a dark haired girl was on duty."Kaei where's Xavier?"I asked. She ignored me and I repeated my question. Kaei was one of the citizens of New Mayhem who liekd being a pain in the ass to me since I was a witch. When she again ignored me I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her towards me. "I know you can't die but I do know you can feel pain. So help me save my energy and tell me where Xavier is."

"Why should I help a witch?" she snarled. 

"Maybe since I asked you to tell her where I was if she came." I heard Xavier say. I turned around and saw he was drinking from a bottle of probabaly poison.

"Do you have fun drinking poison?"I ask letting go of Kaei's shirt.

"Relax it won't kill me."he said."So have you thought on Michel's offer?"

"Xavier would you do it?"I asked. 

"Kill Dominique? Sure." he said. He opened the door out of Las Noches and we left the club.

"No I mean kill your own mother."I said. 

"If my mother was Dominique I would."

"I mean your mother. The mother who gave birth to you."

"My mother didn't disown me Audrey. My mother also didn't make me enemies by killing and teaching me how to kill."

"I know... But still would you do it? If she was still a live today?"

"I'd do anything for my mother to still be alive today..."

"So you wouldn't?"

"No I guess I wouldn't. But my mother was completely different from yours Audrey."

"I know. "

"Want some?"Xavier offered me the bottle.

"What is it?"I asked hopeful that it wasn't something poisonous.

"Tastes like arsenic but I can't be sure. "he said still holding out the bottle.

"Thanks for trying to kill me man."I replied.

"Anytime." he took another swig from the bottle."Needs an oleander leaf." I laughed. He took a final sip and then dropped the bottle.

"Should I do it?"I asked him.

"Why not?"he said putting his arm around me.

"Um because she's my mother?"I said.

"A mother who disowned you and denies you ever existed."Xavier pointed out.

"Good point...But what about the morality in all of it?"I asked. He laughed.

"Audrey you take lives for a living and you're questioning me about morals?"he smiled."You are such an oddball."

"Hey dude you have green eyes and you suck blood. Ah-ha! Now who's the oddball?" I wanted to have something on him.

"Ahh my dear but I was a triste. When a triste get's any vampire blood odd things happen. Very odd in my case."he pulled down an eyelid and showed me. 

"You have green eyes it's not that big of a deal Xavier."I grabbed his hand away.

"You started it."he said like a five year old. We were quiet for a while. "You know Dominique disowned Sarah also." I stopped walking.

"When did this happen?"I asked.

"About a year ago."he said.

"Is she still a live?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Am I still a live?"

"What does th- are you telling me my little sister's a vampire?"

"Basically."

"What did she do?"

"She had some sort of a relationship with a vampire. Only half of what you did."

"What about Adianna?"

"She's a good girl and still a Vida. According to Dominique she only had one child even though many people seemed to have witnessed a birth of twins."

"Would she disown Adianna?"

"If she does anything that could do any damage to her reputation most likely."

"What would happen to her?"

"Same thing that almost happend to you."

"Xavier how come you never told me this?"

"I didn't think it'd be too important."

"TOO IMPORTANT? My little sister's a vampire and my older sister is my mother's only child she ever had!? Xavier!"

"I knew you'd get upset. It's more important now then before."I sighed. My mother disowned my sister Sarah also. And now Sarah is a vampire.

"Tell Michel I accept..."


	4. It Was Siete's Orders

-4-

-Narrator-

"The girl accepts?"Michel asked surprised. His right eyebrow was pulled up and he was holding a glass of wine. 

"Yes she accepts Michel. Now what are you willing to pay her?"Xavier was sitting next to Michel in his cheateau. They were in France a place that the both of them were familiar with. Even when he was human Xavier could've walked the streets with his eyes closed and know eactly where he was standing.

"Are you sure she accepts? She won't back out of this right?"Michel took a sip of his wine.

"Positive. Now what are you willing to pay her?"Xavier repeated. He wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible for the building held memories he wasn't particularly fond of.

"Xavier you haven't even touched your wine. It's rude."Michel took another sip. Xavier quickly downed the wine and glared and Michel.

"Michel I really do have other business to attend to. Now may you please tell me how much you're willing to pay?" Michel continued drinking his wine not answering. He was testign Xavier's patience as he always had. Even when they were both human children he had done this. Played games with him trying to make him snap. 

"Michel..."Xavier said the other vampire's name but he just continued to sip his wine. Finally Xavier grabbed the glass and threw it at the wall. 

"I wasn't done with that you know."Michel said irritated. 

"Michel I really don't care if you were done with it. Like I had said before I have other business to attend to-"

"Xavier I am not stupid. I know your other business is to look after that girl." Michel got up from his seat and went over to a cabinet and fetched another glass to hold his wine in. "It's sickening."

"What you did to me is also sickening."Xavier snapped.

"It was Siete's order's. I only did what he told me to."Michel slowly started pouring the wine into his glass.

"To get a gang of leeches to take my blood? Then make me drink his blood telling me it was the only way I'd live?"Xavier snapped. Michel stopped pouring even though the glass barely had any wine in it. 

"You're a vampire too Xavier. And what you had done was far worst then what we had done. Your own mother Xavier...."Michel had a disgusted tone but he was grinning. Xavier quickly grabbed Michel's kneck and slammed him into the wall.

"I may be disgusted with Siete, Michel. But he isn't disgusted with me. If you rmemebr correctly I still have his favor. And if you also rememeber I am a direct fledgling of his, and you're only a fledgling of Ather."Xavier was now grinning but Michel was trying to get out of his grip. Xavier just tightened his grip and there was a crunch, satisfied he let go. Michel fell to the ground gaspign for breath he didn't need.

"Merde!"Michel cursed when he finally recovered. Xavier poured a glass of wine.

"Now how much do you want to pay her?"he asked offering the glass. Michel just glared at the glass."Michel, it's rude to keep a guest waiting."

"Tell the girl to write her price."Michel snapped. He was still on the floor. Xavier grinned and set the glass on the table. He then disappeared. 

Once Xavier was gone Michel downed the bottle of wine ignoring the glass Xavier had poured.

A/N- Meepish this chapter was basically to give a little history and to kind of show you some stuff. Yeah. um notice how the whole position sort of changed? Yeah okay I'm just going to shutup lol:)


	5. Price

-5-

-Narrator-

"Name my price?"Audrey said when Xavier came back with Michel's answer.

"Yes he said name your price Audrey."Xavier said picking up a snowglobe. They were in Audrey's room and he was looking at things that Audrey kept from Ambrosia's life.

"You guys hate Dominique that much?Audrey asked. She was sitting on her bed indian style. 

"Well she did kill innocent vampires just because she's a narrowminded bitch."Xavier said. He shook the snowglobe that had an extremely ugly rabbit inside of it."Honestly Audrey out of everything that you kept.... This is so gaudy... Vida or not..." Audrey got up from her bed and snatched the snowglobe.

"Adianna gave it to me when we were little."she said looking inside at the rabbit."We were both in Kindergarden and there was this grab bag thing for Christmas... I got some stupid stickers and she got BoBo the Bunny. She traded because the stickers had Garfield on them." she smiled. Xavier slowly took the snowglobe away from her.

"That was before Dominque corrupted the both of you."he said. "You can't try to hang onto the past. You're an assasin now. And your job now is to kill Dominique. If you try hanging onto what used to be your most likely going to get hurt."

"If I get hurt I die."Audrey laughed.

"I'll be there to make sure that doesn't happen. I won't help since I know you can handle her on your own but I'll be there just in case you hesitate."Xavier put the the snwoglobe back into the box where she kept the other things.

"My mother's killed thousands of vampires Xavier. I don't want you to risk your life trying to make sure I live just because I made a stupid move."Audrey said softly.

"They were all unprepared. Plus I've lived long enough and seen many things. Death no longer scares me." he lied.

"Xavier-"

"Audrey I have to go now... Just think about your price and I'll come tommorow to give Michel it. Then we'll begin training."he kissed the top of Audrey's head, then paused for a moment. He then finally gave her a quick kiss on the lips and disappeared. 

A/N-Oh come on you knew this was coming, don't tell me you didn't know this would happen lol. It won't get to mooshy and corny. Dun worry.


	6. The Fight

A/N-Sorry this chapter is stinky but I'm not to great when it comes to fights. But something kinda cool does happen here:)

-6-

- Narrator -

Audrey sat on the couch waiting for her mother to come home. She knew there would be no point in hiding since Dominique would sense her anyway. It would've been more of a surprise to be seen. She was hoping that Dominique would also think she had become weaker and more stupid through the years. Xavier had said he'd be hiding close by but he would be hiding his aura so Dominique wouldn't know. Audrey never was able to master that.

Audrey and Xavier had been training for weeks. Starting before sunrise and stopping when the moon was at it's highest point. They only slowed down for two weeks to plan a date and to find out information. 

Before she heard the footsteps outside the door, or the car pull into the driveway she was able to feel her aura. It was stronger then most people since she was blood with Dominique. But for some reason Dominique wasn't able to sense her till she saw her.

"Ambrosia...."she said surprised."What are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought I'd just stop by. You know talk about my love life my friends. Haven't seen you in a while."Audrey said calmly. She was surprised she didn't attack her first thing as she had planned. 

"Hmmm yes well I'm surprised to see you at all."Dominique said. She looked confused.

"How's Sarah?"Audrey rose from the couch and walked over to the woman who denied her existence.

"Who?"Dominique asked. 

"Sarah. My little sister... Oh yes I forgot you disowned her now didn't you? Left her to die?"Audrey was circling Dominique who looked quite stiff.

"Oh yes...That girl. Well, I do hope the leeches finished her off. It would show her to-"

"Dominique shutup."Audrey was disgusted. So she had wanted death for both Sarah and Ambrosia. She had wanted them to suffer and what Ambrosia went through in the parking lot was just a small taste of what Dominique had hoped for. Learning this had made Audrey lose control and attack Dominique like a stupid amateur, screaming and charging not sure of where to hit.

She had managed to stab Dominique and immediately went again hoping to get the heart, but she only sliced her side. Dominique was prepared and unsheathed a surprisingly clean knife from her back. She didn't move, nor say anything but her eyes were taunting Audrey. Daring her to move forward. When she didn't move Dominique went forward, Audrey immediately moved but Dominique was able to at least slice her cheek. She was caught off guard and Dominique had pressed Audrey against the wall.

"I see you have forgotten everything I taught you now haven't we Ambrosia?"Dominque asked smiling. Audrey hadn't realzied exactly how heavy her mother was until she tried escaping."Stupid child. You want revenge but you don't think now do you?" Audrey looked around desperately searching for Xavier. Where was he? 

"You were such a disappointment. You and Sarah... Brought so much shame to the Vida name. I'm quite disappointed you haven't been killed yet.... I'll finish that. but first...." Dominique dropped her knife and using the hand that was holding the knife she moved to Audrey's kneck. Audrey felt pain on her side and the spot she had stabbed. She started to tear refusing to scream even though she wanted to more then anything. Dominique smiled seeing her daughter in pain. 

Once she was healed she unsheathed a knife that was in the front of Audrey's shirt. She plunged it into Audrey but at the same time something had moved Dominique.

"Siete..."she said surprised, looking at the vampire. 

"Leave Dominique."Xavier hissed, but Dominique wasted no time in saying anything in return. She unsheathed another knife and went for Xavier but he quickly grabbed her. Immediatley they both disappeared but Xavier reappeared moments later without the witch. He immediatley rushed towards Audrey. He cursed when he saw that Audrey was unconscious and that Dominque had stuck a knife into her. She had just missed Audrey's heart. He carefully pulled the knife out and looked at the witch thinking. While they were training Audrey had asked several times to be changed into a vampire. He had said no explaining that she would be a weak vampire since there was no fight and that as Audrey said before Dominque had killed thousands of vampires.

"But as you said they were all unprepared."Audrey would argue. Xavier still said no. He didn't want her to be weak for the rest of eternity (or until she was killed). There was nothing to stop him now. Audrey had put up a fight to live (even if it was against a witch) and Xavier couldn't have exactly brought her to a hospital. There would be to many questions and it might've lead to publicity that might show that vampires really did exist. Which might've brought more hunters and made hunting more difficult for the vampires.

So Xavier brought Audrey's throat close to his mouth and bit draining the blood that he would soon replace with his own.

A/N-Ey I warned ya lol. No sorry it sucks and it ish a bit cheesy but I'll make it better. 


	7. Xavier

-7-

-Narrator-

"You are a fool Xavier."Michel said when he had found out what Xavier had done. 

"I maybe a fool but that was the only way she would've lived without exposing our kind."Xavier said he was kneeling by Audrey. She was very pale but the cut on her cheek was slowly coming together.

"It's called a hospital you idiot!"Michel snapped. 

"And how exactly am I supposed to explain to stab wounds? 'My friend here was trying to kill her mother when she got the upperhand and healed herself using witch powers and then stabbed her.' That sounds normal."Xavier replied calmly. He wasn't going to take his gaze off Audrey till she awoke.

"You could've let her die! Twice you've saved the witch! I don't understand this fascination you have with her!"Michel yelled.

"You don't have to understand or even to accept this Michel but if you hate it so much then leave."Xavier suggested. 

"Why Siete loves you so much I will never know."Michel grumbled sitting next to Xavier. "How long has it been?"

"A few hours..."

"This is a waste of my time."

"I didn't ask for you to come."

"I haven't fed yet either."

"Then leave."

"I hope you won't regret this."

"I won't." 

"Do you have who she's going to feed on when she wakes up?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Right here."

"You're letting the girl feed off you?"

"Yes."

"Why do you do this?"

"I don't know..."

"You do to much for her."

Before Xavier said anything Audrey let out a moan. Xavier rolled up his sleeve and she let out another moan as she opened her eyes. She slowly got up and looked at Xavier.

"Leech."she suddenly said. She was only going to remember parts of her life and as Xavier feared she had remembered her life as Ambrosia Vida.

"Audrey..."Xavier started but she immediately started searching for a knife.

"What have you done with my knives?"she asked when she couldn't find any.

"Audrey-"

"That's not my name."

"Then what is?"

"I don't remember. I just know that isn't my name. And I also know that you're kind should all be dead."

"Audrey you won't remember much until you feed."

"I refuse to take another life to save my own."

"Then take my blood. You won't need to drink as much and I won't die."

"You should've died long ago..."

"Just drink it Audrey. I swear you will remember afterwards." Xavier rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm to Audrey. She looked at him for a second. "I won't attack I swear."

Audrey took his wrist and bit into it.

****

The little boy sat at his mother's feet looking up at her as she read."Mère? Why do you read?"he asked. 

"Because I can and it's a rare thing to find in a women from such a low class."she replied her eyes still on the book.

"If you were poor how did you learn?"he asked.

The boy's mother put the book down on the floor and picked him up setting him onto her lap."Xavier I will tell you something very important. No matter what class someone comes from they can achieve whatever anyone else can achieve if they try."she said.

"Even women?"Xavier asked.

"Even women."his mother replied.

Xavier thought for a moment and asked,"Even me?"

"Especially you Xavier."the woman hugged her son tightly.

"I love you mère."he said tugging gently on a strand of blonde hair.

"I love you too Xavier."

--- --- --- 

At first he could only hear thoughts. It was usually just strangers but as time went on he could hear the thoughts of friends and family. It would've driven him insane if he hadn't learned to control this. Of course Xavier could never tell anyone about this. It was witchcraft and he could've been killed for it, no matter how young he was.

--- --- ---

"You're never at home anymore."she said softly. "I miss you. Xavier misses you. You haven't spoken to either of us in days."

"Well I am a busy man Cécile, and you do have your books."Xavier's father replied.

"You're not busy for other women though Henri." she said gently.

"Have you been spying on me?"Henri asked annoyed.

"I haven't been spying but it is obvious."Xavier felt his mother get up from the chair. He had fallen asleep and woke up when his parents started to argue.

"Nothing wrong with it Cécile. It's perfectly natural."

"It's natural to ignore your son so you can sleep with someone that isn't your wife?"

"Are you saying I'm a bad father and husband?" Xavier could tell his father was getting angry. But he was only getting angry at the truth.

"You were the one who said it."Xavier heard his father slap his mother. He flinched when he heard his father continue to beat his wife.

"Stop it... Please stop..."Xavier whispered softly. He heard his mother cry and he peeked his head out. His father was now kicking her."Stop it! Stop it père!!"he started to scream. His father didn't stop."Stop!! Stop it!! Stop hitting mère!!"Xavier continued to yell. When his fatehr didn't he jumped on his back wrapping his small arms around his fathers kneck trying to choke him. He was trying to do anything to make him stop.

Henri threw Xavier off and continued to beat his wife. "The bastard's going to kill mère."he realized angrily."She didn't do anything. Nothing at all. He should be the one who dies. He should be the one who dies and goes to the firey gates of hell!" His father started screaming. When Xavier turned around he saw that his father's leg had caught fire, but the fireplace was on the other side of the room. Had he done that?

--- --- ---

Michel had said it would be an informal party, but Xavier hadn't known his friend was associated with so many people of different classes. Michel had introduced Xavier to all of his "friends". The party was being held in one of Xavier's friends homes but no one was showing any manners. Everywhere women and men were clinging onto each other waiting for "The Hour". "It's almost time Xavier."Michel said. "Stay close and watch."

"Watch what?"Xavier asked as the clock struck twelve. 

"Just watch..."Michel replied. Xavier immediatley saw Michel's friends bite into the knecks of their guests. 

'They're drinking their blood.'Xavier realized when one of the women raised her head with her lips covered with blood and her skin darker. She smiled at Xavier when he looked at the body that she fed off of. She dropped the body and moved onto find another victim. Xavier immediatley ran to the door. As he did this he saw Michel feeding off a young girl with blonde hair who looked to pale to be alive. Why did his friend show him this?

--- --- ---

Xavier groaned in pain as Michel set him down on his couch. "What happend?"he asked.

"These men just attacked me... They just came from no where with clubs and knives and they just attacked. Then one of them bit me..."Xavier said as Michel started to pour a glass of wine.

"Michel did you get the-"he heard a man start. "Oh my... My, my, my... What happend here?"

"My friend Xavier got attacked here Siete."Michel replied sipping the wine. 

"Are you having any trouble breathing?"Siete asked Xavier. 

"Yes."Xavier said. Siete put his hand on Xavier's head.

"You're very cold... You look like most of your blood has been drained. Who attacked you?"

"These men.... A group of these men just attacked me."

"Did any of them bite you?"

"Yes...."

"Oh my... You might die... Unless..."

"No Siete. I already asked him and he said no."Michel said.

"Yes but when you asked him he wasn't in this condition now was he?"Siete snapped."Xavier. How would you like for this pain to end? How would you like to live? Not only live but to live for eternity and to have power and money and anythign you ever wanted? I could give you this but you must drink my blood. Is that alright?" Xavier nodded. The pain was to great and he did want to live. He saw Michel hand Siete a knife and Siete pulled it across his skin. He brought it to Xavier's lips and he drank. Xavier felt his heart slowly stop. He felt himself die.

--- --- ---

"Xavier? Are you feeling any better?"a frail looking woman with fair skin and blonde hair asked. Xavier was in his bed and he was being gnawed at by something he wasn't used to. "Xavier?? Are you alright? Michel brought you home and told me about how much you drank."

Michel? That name sounded familiar. He didn't know why. He knew that his name was Xavier but who was Michel?

"Xavier? Are you still sick? You're very pale."the woman reached over and put her hand on his forehead. Xavier heard her heart beating...louder and lourder...He grabbed her and bit into her throat the blood satisfying his thirst. He had drained every drop when he realized who this woman was. "Mère..." he whispered softly.

--- --- ---

The first time he saw Ambrosia Vida was at a party that Michel had thrown. He was going to go to her when she went to a vampire named Robert and started flirting. The two of them then went to a room where they later foudn Robert dead.

--- --- ---

The next time he saw Ambrosia was at a party SingleEarth party."One of those SingleEarth things. It's always fun to see one of the vampires lose control."Michel laughed.

Ambrosia was talking to the hostess of the party. She looked uncomfortable but the hostess reassured her that she would be safe. "It's only SingleEarth members that were told about this party. It's our goal to unite all shapeshifters, humans, witches, and vampires."Xavier heard her say.

"Mother disowned her so she had no one to turn to for help. I'll get her for what Dominique did to my mother!"Catherine said to Kaei one night at Las Noches.

"Any of the Vida's dead is good for me."Kaei replied. "What'd she do anyway?"

"Hang out with some SingleEarth freaks. They're dead now too."When Catherine finished her drink and left Xavier followed her.

--- --- ---

"Michel I want you to spread the message that no one can do any harm to Ambrosia Vida."Xavier told his frend.

"What why?"Michel asked surprised.

"Because if anyone even touches her I will cause them more pain then even Siete could ever cause."

--- --- ---

Xavier had never been so scared then when he thought Audrey had died. He had never wanted to kill Dominqiue more then he did now. He never wanted to kill Michel more then he did at that moment. He had never realized exactly how much he loved Audrey till then. 

--- --- ---

Audrey pulled away from Xavier's wrist and looked at him. He lowered his gaze not wanting to look at her directly in the eyes."I had been trying to hide all of that from you for the longest time. "he said softly.

"Why?"she asked.

"I was ashamed. I knew what was going to happen when I took Siete's blood. I killed my own mother. I became so curious with a witch that I let myself gbecome emotionally involved."Xavier replied.

"You didn't know Xavier. You didn't remember."Audrey said softly. 

"Michel.... Audrey.... Leave..."Xavier said softly. He was looking at his hands.

"Xavier-"Audrey started.

"I said leave. Both of you." Audrey looked at Michel and he nodded. They both left Xavier a lone.

A/N- The scene where Henri is beating Cècile, how Xavier wanted his Dad to go to hell:Yes he was a child and yes it is possible for a child to know those types of words and have that much hate. I mean think about it Xavier loves his mother very much and his father is never there then beats his wife for no reason and throws his son against a wall. I'm sorry that the end got sort of shitty I was jsut tired and wanted to finish it.


	8. Dominique

-8-

-Narrator-

Adianna Vida looked at her mother in disbelief when Dominique told her what had happend.

"Ambrosia?"Adianna repeated the name of her twin.

"The stupid girl was still alive. I almost got Siete too but he brought me to Bari." Dominique told her eldest daughter as she peeled a boiled egg.

"Siete?"Adianna repeated.

"Yes Siete! What's wrong with you girl? All you do is repeat! Say something else!" Dominique was annoyed.

"Is Ambrosia still alive?"Adianna asked.

"Of course not! You think I would make the same mistake twice?"Dominique snapped. 

"You killed her?"

"Of course. She's a disgrace to the Vida name! She should've died long ago."

Adianna stared at her mother who was very bruised and cut up. She had recieved a call from Dominique over two days ago and Adianna wired some money over to get Dominique flown over. Dominqiue hadn't said anything on the phone except where she was.

"You killed her only because she brought you shame?"Adianna asked as she watched her mother rub a boiled egg into a bump on her elbow.

"She brought all of us shame. Her and Sarah." Adianna turned pink at the mention of Sarah. She never told Dominique what exactly happend to her. Dominique didn't notice though she was busy complaining that the bump was still swelling.

"If you stopped resting on your elbows then it'll stop. It's your weight that's doing it." Adianna told her. Dominqiue ignored her.

"It was very strange. It seemed like Siete was trying to protect Ambrosia."Dominique continued rubbing the egg into her elbow.

"Are you sure it was Siete?"Adianna asked.

"Of course I am sure! He had green eyes!"Dominique said impatiently.

"That's how you knew green eyes?"Adianna asked.

"And a powerful aura. Now get me the clove oil.."Dominique ordered. Adianna obeyed and went into the bathroom to get the bottle of clove oil from the cabinet. Although her mother was sure that it was Siete Adianna couldn't help but be skeptical.

A/N- This chapter is jsut to show that Dominique is all safe and a live so yay lol. It's a bit bad so sorry about that. Yes the boiled egg does work I bumped my head once and that's what I did :) Plus some really smelly medicine lol. I think the egg is supposed to stop the swelling because my mom was complaining that it was still gettign bigger (my bump) so they got another egg which really burnt lol. Well um ((does that NBC thing)) The More You Know... lol 


	9. Don't go Looking for him

-9-

-Narrator-

It had been a few days since the transformation and neither Michel or Audrey heard from Xavier. Audrey would constantly ask Michel if he had heard from Xavier.

"Don't worry he does this sometimes."Michel told Audrey when she asked again. They were in his chateau.

"He disappears for days without a word to anyone?"Audrey asked.

"Yes, exactly." Michel answered. Audrey let out a frustrated groan. "He has to clear his head Audrey. Give him some time. Don't so looking for him either because if you find him it won't be any better."

"What would happen if I find him?"Audrey asked curiously.

"He would come out but he's irrational. He won't listen to a word you say and he'll be angry and different for weeks."Michel told her.

"Different how?"

"Aren't you nosey?"

"Just tell me." Michel sighed.

"He'll kill for fun. He doesn't even have to feed off them or gain anything from it he'll just kill for fun. He'll be irrational, distant, stubborn, angry, and he lashes out at people he normally wouldn't. I don't think you want to see this side of him." Audrey was surprised. She had never seen Xavier angry except from his memories from when she fed off him. She also couldn't imagine Xavier being stubborn or irrational. Michel smiled when he saw Audrey's expression.

"I take it that you won't try to find him now will you?"he said. "You will be a good little girl and stay where you're told now won't you? You can breathe again Audrey he won't become like this unless you look for him." Audrey realized she hadn't been breathing since she asked her last question. It was easy to forget now that her body no longer needed the air.

"But I have to speak to him."Audrey said.

"But you have to wait or else he'll start acting like a normal vampire."Michel pointed out.

"What's wrong with him acting like a normal vampire?"Audrey asked. She didn't want to believe he could. She hoped Michel was just full of shit.

"You don't want to see him act like a normal vampire."Michel said. He smiled again when Audrey's expression confirmed his words. "You've seen how human he was but you don't want to see how much he can be like a vampire."

Audrey watched as Michel got up to pour himself a glass of wine. He took a sip and said,"Personally I don't mind him acting normal. I just wish he could control his temper around certain people."

"You must've looked for him at least once if you know this is how he becomes."Audrey realized. Michel took another sip from his glass.

"Of course I've looked for him. I used to have a lot more business with him then I do now. And it wasn't just with murders."

"What other business did you have?"Audrey asked.

"Trades."Michel explained."Not with slaves."he added when he saw Audrey's disgusted expression.

"Then with what?"she asked.

"Lots of things. Weapons, paintings, sculptures, jewelry, animals, instruments, things like that." Audrey raised an eyebrow. She was surprised.

"Why would he do things like that?"she asked.

"He had fun. He wouldn't just do trades with me but humans too. That's why he acts so human sometimes, because of those trades."

"What do you mean he acts human?"Audrey asked."Morally? Because he's helped me find a lot of my jobs." 

"His morals are a lot better then most humans if they were in his position. If they had the power and influence Xavier has. Plus him helping you find your jobs is still helping Audrey, no matter what those jobs maybe."Michel took another sip. "Did you know that when he used to deal instruments he learned to play them?" Audrey shook her head and Michel smiled."Most vampires wouldn't waste their time. They don't care about viola's or clarinets. They don't care about French horns or pianos. But Xavier does. Then again he does a lot of things most vampires wouldn't waste their time doing."

"Like what?"Audrey asked.

"Like saving the life of a witch."Michel said. "You do know that if he weren't a direct fledgling of Siete you would both be dead."

Michel finished his glass and left Audrey alone. Audrey hadn't known the things or realized the things that Michel has just told her. She realized that just because she drank Xavier's blood it didn't mean she knew everything about him. And one of those things was where he was.

A/N- Audrey's learning more stuff about Xavier yay. Michel shows some more signs of being a friend to Xavier double yay. Xavier is missing boo. hehe I'll try to update soon.


	10. I Can't Run Forever

-10-

-Narrator-

"This is ridiculous. I'm acting like a child."Xavier thought as he paced around a room in his home in Vermont. "I can't run from Audrey forever."

His house was an old Cape Cod Style House that was very small and he was hiding in it because he knew most people wouldn't look for him there, mainly because only he knew about it. He could've stayed in any of his other more elaborate homes but then he would've been easily found. 

Xavier sighed. He had been gone for over a week and although he knew it was wrong to leave Audrey when she just became a vampire he knew that Michel would take care of everything. Of course this was only to make sure Dominique would be killed.

He had left because he was afraid of how things would be with him and Audrey. Audrey now knew how he willingly took Siete's blood, how he had killed his own mother, how weak he was before his transformation, and of course how he felt for her.

'What had hiding accomplished? Nothing except maybe make Audrey worried.'Xavier thought. He knew that Michel knew that Xavier could take care of himself. Xavier sighed. It was time to go back.

A/N-Sorry for such a short chapter but Xavier is going back so yay. 


	11. A Cat

-11-

-Audrey-

I rolled out of my bed and went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I wasn't thirsty obviously since if I were I would've just left to hunt. I just drank water since it made me feel a bit human. I didn't feel confused in my new body. My new powers. My stronger senses. The magic I was unable to master when I was only a witch.

I was digging around my fridge trying to find a bottle of Poland Spring (for some reason there is a difference in taste) when I heard a small creek. I ignored it since the place always made strange sounds and I couldn't feel anyone's presence. I found a bottle in the vegetable crisper next to some very old tomatoes and closed the fridge. I was surprised to see a black cat with emerald green eyes sitting on top of my table, staring at me. How did it get in? There were no cats in New Mayhem that roamed into vampires homes. I then noticed something about the cat-it was hiding it's aura.

"Xavier."I said suddenly realizing who it was. The cat continued to stare at me making me wonder was it really Xavier so I unscrewed my bottle and splashed the cat with it. It hissed at me and suddenly Xavier stood there. His face, hair, and shirt were damp.

"That's called animal cruelty Audrey."Xavier said. I laughed relieved to see that he was still in one piece and gave him a hug. Then I punched him in the arm.

"Stop the abuse!"he said when I hit him.

"Where the fuck were you?"I asked.

"I was away."he said walking to the bathroom I followed him and saw him looking for a towel. 

"Where's away?"I asked.

"In the bat cave. Where are your towels Audrey? Please tell me you still bathe."I went over to a cabinet and grabbed him a large blue one.

"Seriously Xavier where were you?" I watched him untie his hair and dry it. He mumbled something. "What?"

He finished drying his hair and tied it back into a slick ponytail."I said that I told you I was in the Bat Cave." he threw the towel back at me and left the bathroom. I dropped the towel and followed him back into my kitchen.

"Where were you?"I repeated as he started to dig through my fridge. 

"The Bat Cave."he said as he pulled out a bag of white grapes. "These clean?" I nodded knowing that he wouldn't answer my question seeing that he had answered the same thing every time I did ask. He sat down and pulled out a seat next to him patting it, telling me to sit down. I did.

"Has Michel said anything about Dominqiue?"he asked after he ate a few grapes.

"No."I replied. 

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "Has Michel said anything to you at all?"

"Yeah." 

He popped another grape in his mouth and then asked,"Like what?"

"Like not to look for you and things like that." I took a grape from the bag.

"He hasn't asked you anything on Dominique?"he asked again.

"Nope."

"Strange..." 

"Yep."I took another grape and we ate in silence for a while.

"When do you want to continue training for the kill?"Xavier finally asked.

"Don't know."I said.

"Are you even used to the changes yet?"he asked.

"Not really."I replied. 

"We'll start tommorow then." he said. I nodded. He took the bag and shook it. There was only one left.

"You have it." I said and he ate it. 

Xavier got up and threw the empty bag away. He then took my hand and gently pulled me up and looked at me for a second. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, not like the quick peck we had shared at what seemed so long ago. But I was disappointed when he just kissed my forehead and whispered a goodbye. Once again he was gone.

A/N-Whee more updates yay. More updates but does anyone think my writing has been worst then usual? If so I apologize. I've been feeling a bit bleh lately. Sorry if bleh is an unclear word but that's the only word I can think of hehe.


	12. Michel's Chateau

-12-

-Narrator-

Xavier was relieved to see that things were not alarmingly different between Audrey and him. She still showed her affection through violence and he showed his by immature replies. Of course this was not the affection that he both wanted and feared.

After he left Audrey's apartment he went to Michel's chateau. Although he had many more homes Michel found it frustrating to move from place to place to often so he stayed in his chateau most of the time. Xavier was surprised to see that Michel was out so he waited in Michel's parlor. A few hours passed and Michel fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of a girl's drunk giggling. 

Michel had brought a girl home. A prostitute most likely. Michel did not only want the blood from women but other things as well. "And that's the dining room."Xavier heard Michel tell the girl.

"And what's that?" she asked stumbling into the parlor. She was surprised to see Xavier there. So was Michel.

"Xavier what are you doing here?"Michel asked slightly annoyed.

"Are you busy?"he asked.

"Obviously."Michel grumbled jerking his head to the girl.

"Can it wait?"Xavier asked. Michel sighed.

"Claudine stay here and don't move."Michel told the girl. He and Xavier went upstairs. "What is this about?"Michel asked irritated.

"It's about business Michel."Xavier replied knowing that the only thing Michel loved more then women was money.

"Is something wrong with business?"Michel asked less irritated knowing that this was about money.

"We need more time to train Audrey." Michel sighed frustrated. "It's just that she isn't used to being a vampire and-"

"Don't say anymore. You'll make me even more disgusted with you then I already am." 

"What do you mean disgusted with me? What did I do?" Michel laughed when Xavier asked this.

"You went out of your way to protect a Vida. You fell in love with her and then you changed her into a vampire."Michel pointed out.

"I did not fall in love with her Michel." Xavier was embarrased.

"I know that you did Xavier. When Audrey was feeding off you she didn't shield her thoughts. I could see every memory." Xavier became even more embarassed."It could be worst I guess. At least Audrey is willing to kill Dominique." 

"So will you give her extra time?"Xavier asked.

"Yes of course. Someone has to get rid of that witch. Might as well be her own daughter."

A/N- Yeah i'll admit this chapter was sort of half assed. Sorry I couldn't figure out a way to rewrite it to make it betetr and I've been holding it captive for about a month. I'm really sorry. Plus I don't like being on the second page ^^


	13. Puzzle

-13-

-Narrator-

Xavier and Audrey sat at a table in Las Noches. They were finalizing their plans for the kill.

"Are you sure she doesn't suspect anything?" Audrey asked looking over the blue print. Dominique had moved... again.

"Positive. Dominique thinks she killed you. She'll be surprised. You keep living, and she's killed you twice now." Xavier grinned and took a swig from the bottle of unknown liquid.

"I have such a loving mother... She doesn't expect you to go after her right?" Audrey took the bottle from Xavier and took a sip.

"No, most vampires don't care enough. Plus she thought I was Siete." Audrey snorted. "So lady-like Audrey."

"Oh can it Xavier," she said but she was grinning. She took another sip from the bottle.

"Adianna is going to be in California to train some witches, you won't have to worry about her interfering." Xavier stole the bottle and quickly finished it.

"Why isn't Dominique going?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"Dominique figured that she had to learn sometime." Xavier rolled the blue print, they had already discussed the plans. "Come on let's go."

"Where?" Audrey got up.

"Home." Xavier rolled the rubber band on.

When they left the club Audrey started to head for her apartment but Xavier grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Uh-uh. Wrong way." he pulled her close to him and suddenly they were in a very small house.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Vermont." Xavier said simply and walked to the kitchen. Audrey followed.

"Well that's nice, but why are we here?" Xavier reached into a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal.

"You always used to bother me about coming to one of my homes. So when you stopped I thought I would bring you." He took the bag out and stuffed a handful of colorful shapes into his mouth. He offered Audrey some.

"No thanks. So when I don't want to come you bring me?" Xavier nodded and continued eating. He took a few more handfuls and put the cereal back.

"Want to finish a puzzle?" Xavier asked as he opened his fridge.

"Puzzle?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes a puzzle. You know an image broken into small pieces that you have to put back together?" Xavier had taken out a carton of orange juice and was now looking for a clean glass.

"What the hell is Xavier Aluin doing playing with puzzles?" Audrey asked smiling. Xavier poured the juice and put the carton back into the fridge.

"Well Xavier Aluin doesn't want his brain to turn to mush. Plus it's fun." He took her hand and pulled her into the living room. On the coffee table was a half-finished puzzle of a carnival during the night. "I've been doing this one for a month. Only a thousand pieces but I'm having trouble finishing it."

"You loser." Audrey sat down and started to look for pieces that would fit together. After an hour she was only able to find ten pieces that fit together.

Xavier noticed it and smirked. "Not so easy now is it Audrey?"

"Shut up." she growled. She noticed that his pile of connecting pieces was much bigger then hers.

They continued putting the pieces together. Every so often Xavier would reach over to take a piece he needed to expand his part of the puzzle, or take a drink of his juice. When Audrey noticed that he stopped reaching over, and stopped drinking his juice she looked up and caught him watching her.

"What?" she asked. She started to blush. Why was she blushing? She wasn't the one who was staring at their friend, and was caught.

"Nothing." Xavier smiled.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you've been looking for another piece for that-"he pointed to the pathetic ten pieces between Audrey's elbows"- for about half an hour and there are eight pieces right in front of you."

"Where?" Audrey looked at the pile and saw nothing that would help what she had so far completed.

"Well right there is one." Xavier reached over and picked one up for her.

"What? How'd you find that? I was looking in that pile before!" Xavier put the piece in for her.

"You have to look." he grinned.

"What do you think I had been doing for the passed hour and a half?" Xavier shrugged and took a sip of his juice.

"Well judging by that pathetic little thing over there. Definitely not looking." Xavier put the glass back down.

"Oh go fuck yourself Xavier." Xavier stuck his tongue out. Audrey continued to look for pieces, but came up with nothing. "Xavier come and help me!!"

"I'm to busy fucking myself. Plus it's funny to see you annoyed." Audrey let out a frustrated huff and continued to look.

"Oh for gods sake Audrey!" Xavier reached over and picked up two pieces and put them in place for her. Audrey looked at him.

"How do you see them?"

"I've been doing puzzles for a very long time." Xavier grinned. "Look there are some pieces over there too..." he reached over to pick them up but as he did so he knocked the glass over its contents spilling onto the puzzle and Audrey.

"Shit!" Audrey jumped up.

"It's just juice Audrey not nuclear acid." Xavier raised an eyebrow but Audrey went to find the bathroom.

Audrey turned on the sink and rinsed the juice from her forearm. She was wearing a tank top so there weren't any sleeves. When she finished washing the juice off she noticed that in front of the sink there was a giant white sheet. Curiously she tugged the sheet, whatever had been holding it up was obviously very weak since it quickly fell down. Audrey gasped, her reflection was so faint...

The only thing the mirror fully reflected was her clothes. Her dark hair was a blur, and so were her eyes. Her skin was a barely visible blur of white. There was no detail to her face, nor any detail to her hands. She could not see her cheekbones, or the light rain of freckles on her face. She couldn't even see her lips. She lifted her chin and looked at her neck, she couldn't see the scar she had received when Sarah broke the windows from finding out the death of their father. She stared at the mirror for a while trying to find features she knew she had when she was alive.

Xavier went to the bathroom to check up on her when she hadn't returned in a while. He caught her staring at the mirror he covered, and went up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look fine Audrey don't worry..." he said softly and kissed her neck. She jumped, whether it was because he kissed her neck or she didn't sense him aura he didn't know.

"God Xavier! Scare the living shit out of the transparent girl will you?" he motioned his head toward the mirror and Audrey saw he didn't have a reflection at all.

"How come I have an outline at least? I drank your blood..." Audrey looked confused.

"I'm a direct fledgling of Siete, meaning you can't be as powerful as me unless you kill me after we had a major fight and drank my blood. Since I gave it to you willingly, you're not my equal. You did get stronger then you were though, so it's not all bad."

"Except for the fact I can hardly see myself..."

"You hadn't looked in a mirror once since your transformation?"

"Not really..."Xavier cocked an eyebrow.

"Strange." he kissed her ear and she jumped again. "You look beautiful..." he kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then her collarbone...

-Audrey-

"Xavier..." I pulled away from him before he could kiss me anywhere else. "Let me deal with Dominique first okay?"

He gave me a pained look but softly said, "Alright." He then blushed as if he just realized what he had done. "I- I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." He turned to leave but I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. He looked at me oddly. I bit my lip, contemplating, then I kissed him quickly and blushed. I didn't know why I did it but it just felt wrong to let him go, I really did love him and I had no idea why I pulled away before.

"I thought you wanted to-" I kissed him again. This time it wasn't a quick and innocent peck, and what followed afterwards was definitely not innocent.

A/N-Ahh yes juice spilling over is a bit clichè. So predictable... Oh well. ;) There's probably two more chapters left. Three at most... Yes they did it (tee hee- I'm so mature aren't I?) In my last chapter I'll explain what was the purpose of this chapter (I swear this time it wasn't because I didn't like being on the second or third page! It does have a purpose.) Oh yeah the blueprint is of the house. I dunno I figured they should have some idea of the structure of the house so that's why they're reviewing it.


	14. Final Fight

-14-

-Narrator-

As Audrey watched her mother eat her dinner silently she almost felt sorry for her. Dominique was a widow, and was alone. She had no friends, or at least not any she was close to. There were other witches but most of them feared her, they just took orders from her, never once did they question her or try to befriend her.

__

Ring... Ring...

The phone rang as soon as Dominique finished. She sighed and got up from her seat.

__

Ring... Ring...

She walked to the telephone slowly and picked it up. "Hello?" her back was towards Audrey.

'Kill her now.' she heard Xavier's voice in her head. 'Do it now... You can do it very easily just sneak up on her and slice her throat...plunge a knife through her....anything... you can do it so easily...'

'No... I want her to see me.' she answered back. Once again she didn't know where Xavier was but she knew he was there. He came to make sure Audrey didn't die.

"Don't give them a break Adianna, you have to be tough on them." Dominique paused and listened to her daughter. "I don't care if they're in pain! They'll be in more pain if a vampire gets them! Tell them that!" she paused again. "Train them like I trained you. Make me proud." Audrey heard her sisters voice get louder as she yelled at her recruits, then it fell back to its normal volume as she continued to talk to Dominique. "You're a good girl Adianna... You didn't betray me like the others... Good girl..."

'We didn't betray her... She betrayed us... She murdered us...' Audrey clenched her fists tightly as she thought of this. Any pity she felt for her quickly disappeared and was replaced with anger.

When Dominique got off the phone with Adianna, she went over to wash the dishes. Xavier yet again told Audrey to attack but she refused. They waited a few more hours when Dominique went to bed.

'When are you going to kill her?' Audrey heard Xavier's voice again.

'Just wait...' Audrey replied. They waited another hour when Audrey was positive that Dominique was asleep. She entered her room with a thought, and watched her mother sleep. She released her aura and Dominique woke with a start. Audrey watched her mother's figure reach for the light. She smiled at her expression.

"Dominique..." Audrey said her name softly. Dominique quickly reached for the knife she had under her pillow, but was surprised to find it wasn't there. Audrey raised it, she had stolen it before Dominique came home, "Looking for this?"

"What are you doing Ambrosia?" Dominique asked. Her voice sounded calm but Audrey noticed her body tense up.

"What do you think Dominique?" Audrey played with the knife. She traced her finger over the top so it wouldn't cut her, she threw it up and watched Dominique's eyes follow it.

She threw it up again and caught it. Dominique looked at her. "Tell me Dominique...How many of my kind have you killed with this knife?" she tossed it up again.

"Y-your kind?" Dominique stared at Audrey as she caught the knife.

"How many?" Audrey tossed the knife up again.

"How can you live like this? Have you not learned anything from me?" Audrey smiled. She saw her mothers eyes dart around, she was trying to find another weapon. Audrey knew Dominique knew that she was a vampire. It was difficult not to notice the drastic change in her eyes, her complexion, her aura.

"How many have you killed Dominique?" Audrey continued to toss the knife up in the air. "You obviously must trust this knife, to keep it under your pillow."

"If you want to kill me at least give me a fair chance." Audrey laughed. Was Dominique afraid?

"Fair chance eh? The same type of fair chance you gave all of my kind you have killed?" Audrey threw the knife up in the air again.

"That was different." Audrey caught the knife.

"How?" she threw it up again-

"They deserved their fate."- and caught it again

"And you don't?"

"They killed thousands, maybe even more."

"So have you Dominique. And they killed because they needed to." Audrey threw the knife into the air.

"Please Ambrosia!! I am your mother!!"

Audrey caught the knife and stared at Dominique. How dare she use that excuse?

"And I am your daughter."

"Ambrosia... please...." Audrey had to admit it was very entertaining to see her mother beg for her life. Didn't she teach her never to beg? Die with honor? "Give me a fair chance..."

Audrey stuck the knife into the vanity desk she was sitting on, and slid off. "You want a fair chance Dominique? Okay. No knives." she smiled and showed her fangs. "No weapons at all..."

"You wouldn't..." Dominique suddenly turned very pale.

"Wouldn't what mother?" she reached back and dug the knife deeper into the wood.

"...Change me...." Audrey smirked.

"Interesting idea." Dominique grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it at Audrey. It hit her, but didn't hurt her, it only annoyed her.

"Fair fight mother?" Audrey reached back and easily pulled the knife out of the desk.

Dominique ran from the bed with amazing speed, and went to the shelf. She pulled a knife down and glared at Audrey. "Fair fight." she breathed, she then charged at Audrey and was surprised when she disappeared. She felt the cold blade of her knife against her throat.

"Look mother... Look how strong your daughter has become..."Audrey whispered into her ear. Dominique tried to turn around and stab her but found she could not move. She had let her mind shields down when Audrey disappeared.

"LOOK!" Audrey whispered harshly. Dominique turned her head and looked into the mirror and saw the blur that was her daughter. "I got my power, not from being a Vida, but by becoming what we hunted... I love you mommy."

Audrey saw the tear slide down Dominique's cheek when she said this, and quickly slit her throat. She watched the blood pour and waited for her heart to stop, then she dropped the body and sunk down next to it. Xavier went to her and saw that she was crying. "Audrey... are you okay?"

She nodded but continued to cry. Xavier sunk down next to her and held her.

"Audrey....don't cry....You had to do it, don't cry...."

Audrey sniffled. "I'm not crying because I'm upset..."

"Why are you crying then?" Xavier asked.

"I'm just so unbelievably happy..."

Before they left, Audrey placed a small cardboard box on Dominique's chest.

A/N- Yeah I know Dominique's "out of character". But hey how in character would you be if you found out your daughter was a vampire, and she's trying to kill you? I don't know about you but I think she would beg for a fair fight. (She had a knife on the shelf that she obviously remembered. As soon as Audrey would put the knife down she could just run over and kill her. She threw the clock because she was angry [how many people actually think when they're angry? This is like Dominique's worst nightmare becoming a vampire]) Yeah I know it was kind of fucked up for Audrey to be happy about killing her mom especially after telling her that she loved her. You maybe wondering: Why is she happy? She's happy because she got her revenge. She still does love her mom, yes of course. It might've been that "I have to love you" way or it could've been, "I loved you the way you were when we were younger." (Note the way she called Dominique mommy) but she did love her. Audrey might also have told her she loved her just so she knew that she didn't hate her.


	15. Chapter 15 The Box

-15-

-Adianna-

As soon as I parked my car I could sense something was wrong. I quickly ran into the house and looked around for my mother. Her car was in the driveway, but I couldn't sense her aura. The last time I talked to her was a week ago, she would've called if she had to go out of the country.

When I went into her bedroom I found my mother. I did not cry when I saw her, she was on the floor; cold, pale, and stiff. Her blood stained the carpet, and there was a box placed on her chest. I opened it curiously. At first I saw only green tissue paper, but when I moved that out of the way I saw glass. I took it out. It was a snow globe.... "BoBo the Bunny..." I whispered softly. It was Ambrosia... she was alive... I looked into the box and saw there was a small note, "_Love, Ambrosia_"

I cried then.

A/N- Okay the reason why when Audrey slept with Xavier I worded it, "what followed afterwards was definitely not innocent" was because it was sort of a hint that Dominique was going to die. I mean how innocent can you be when you kill your own mother? Especially for pay? Yeah I know she's killed other but killing your own mother is like a completely different thing.

I had a lot of fun writing this story. I'm sorry if the way I wrote the end was sort of "corny" or it just plain sucked. I'm also sorry if you didn't like some of the characters acting out-of character but hey they did :P. I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel to this. I ended it this way for a reason and that reason is because I don't know if I'm going to continue this. I probably will, even if it's a one-shot story.


End file.
